Au Revoir
by The Angel of Malice and Mizery
Summary: Itachi decides to see Neji before he leaves Konoha Village. Based on the song Au Revoir by Malice Mizer.


Arrrright! Here it is! My first Naruto romance story and its YAOI! So you know the drill, don't like, don't read.

_Its time to go._ He said. He was now an outlaw in Konoha and must leave before anyone catches him. _But first, I have to go see him._ Itachi was standing in an alleyway in the village The cool autumn wind blows pass his long, black, flowing hair._ Good timing._

Good timing it was, for he was in a quiet part of town this afternoon, so no one was really outside.

Itsumo futari bun no hibiku ashigoto ga tsuzuiteta michi de

kare-hatete shimatta gairojutachi ga

ookiku natta hohaba o kitsukaseta

(Along the street that had always echoed in our footsteps

The withered trees fading away down the road

Perceived the distance between the steps increase)

Kata ni sure chigau chiisana ochiba ga mata sora ni

Modotte

Sonna fuki-sasabu kaze sae mo ima wa naze ka itoshikute

Sotto hohouende ita

(The small falling leaves passing by my shoulders once more returned to the sky

And then I some how loved even the violent winds

Gently I was smiling)

Itachi was on his way to the branch house of Hyuga Manor. As he arrived, he stopped. On the top story of the mansion, he noticed a silhouette of a person by the window. "Neji". Itachi knew his love's form when he saw it. With the autumn leaves accompanying the peaceful scenery, Neji almost looked like the center of a beautiful painting of pastel colors.

Madobe ni motareru minareta sugata ga

Kageru hizashi ni utsushi-dasarete kieru

Afureru omoi ni tsubuyaita kotoba wa

[semete yume ga sameru made

(Your familiar form leaning on the windowsill

Flickers among the hazy sunlight and disappears

A whispered phrase in my crowded memories says

"If only until I awake from this dream…")

"I see security is pretty tight today, no way would I be able to get through." Oh, how Itachi wanted to see his love for at least one last time before he leaves.

"Well, I'm going to risk it, just for you darling." Itachi wondered if he can sneak to the back and get to him. Itachi wanted to see Neji, needed to see Neji. He decided to climb up a very tall tree that, fortunately, led up to the top story and a little beyond. He will stop at nothing to see his beloved Byakugan user on last time.

Motto

Anata o dakishime nemuritai

Yasashii kioku ni kawaratta ina de sae mo

Kono ude de dakishime nemuritai

Deatta kono no futari no you ni

(Just a while more

I want to fall asleep holding you

Even if only in this time changed by gentle memories

I want to fall asleep with you in my arms

Like we were when we first met)

"Stop, freeze, Uchiha!" Itachi could hear the cries of the Konoha Village Police.

"Damn, I've been spotted. But still, I have to get to him." Itachi was ever so determined to see Neji.

Itachi noticed the window open just before he reached the top. "Itachi?" Neji said to him. "What are you doing here? You're a wanted man and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, but I had to see you before I leave."

"Oh, Itachi…" They were about to share their last kiss until Itachi was pulled down and handcuffed by one of the officers.

"Itachi!" Neji cried out. The poor boy couldn't stand having his love taken from him like this.

"Itachi Uchiha, you are arrested for massive manslaughter and association with Akatsuki." Next thing Itachi knew, he was placed in a police truck and as he looked out the window, he could see the silhouette shaping back into form.

Madobe ni motarete zawameku

Sotto tsubuyaku onaji kotoba o mou ichido…

Ano toki no sugata ga mienaku natte mo

Semete yume no naka dake wa

(You lean against the windowsill and it rustles

And I hear the softly murmered phrase once more…

Even though I can't see your form like then

At least amidst this dream)

"Itachi…" Neji said sadly. He knew he could do nothing but watch as his love was taken away. He cried.

Meanwhile, Itachi began to reminisce about the times he spent with the younger boy.

Motto

Anata o dakishime nemuritai

Yasashii kioku ni kawaratta ina de sae mo

Kono ude de dakishime nemuritai

Deatta kono no ano hi no mama no

Futari no you ni

(Just a while more

I want to fall asleep holding you

Even if only in this time changed by gentle memories

I want to fall asleep with you in my arms

Just like we were

That day we first met)

Anata o dakishime nemuritai

Kono ude de dakishime nemuritai

(I want to fall asleep holding you

I want to fall asleep with you in my arms)

"I'm sorry, Neji."

I hope this story actually sticks to the song, and is worth reading. Well, let's just see. If you want to, feel free to review! Oh, and just so you know, this song is by a Japanese Gothic-Rock band, named Malice Mizer. They have great songs. Try them out someday. And the translation, I got off a website. Au Revior is French for "goodbye". (Although most of you probaly know that already).


End file.
